El Destino del Makai y el Ningenkai
by Rin Tsuki
Summary: El destino los separó y ellos se empeñan en seguir así, el orgullo de uno y los sueños del otro ¿Quien cederá primero? ¿Quien de los dos se dará cuenta primero que el destino lo hace cada uno con el pasar del tiempo y de las decisiones de cada un?
1. ¿Habrá llegado el tiempo?

**El Destino del Makai y el Ningenkai**

**Por Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Habrá llegado el tiempo?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Los espíritus y demonios del Inframundo han comenzado a emerger de las tinieblas por una brecha en Tokio la cual fue abierta por El Ángel Caído, el príncipe de las tinieblas también llamado Naraku, un demonio muy poderoso sellado en el Inframundo solo hace siglos por el Gran Inutaishio, Dios protector de los humanos y su fiel Assassin, también llamado Rastreador, un demonio que usa el Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, además del Kenpo Ninja Ken como arma principal

Demonios y espíritus malignos bajo el mando de El Ángel Caído han comenzado a aterrorizar al mundo humano y con ello el tiempo de la última batalla se acerca

Inutaishio creó un plan para acabar con la amenaza, ha mandado a sus hijos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a proteger al Mundo Humano (Ningenkai) para acabar con El Ángel Caído y la amenaza que representa para este

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha junto con las Esencias, los Mensajeros humanos y los Mensajeros demonio, todos ellos elegidos por Inutaishio tendrán que acabar con esta amenaza y evitar que Naraku, el Ángel Caído se apodere de la Perla de Shikon y de las Espadas que Rigen al Mundo además de los Secretos que estas guardan, secretos que están concentrados en el cuerpo de Kagome, una Esencia del Mundo Espiritual (Makai) de gran belleza, que inspira a la tentación y Rin una chica que irradia la inocencia de una niña pero que ha llevado una vida llena de tormentosos secretos

En estos momentos todos ellos han tenido que adoptar la apariencia humana para poder mezclarse entre ellos y así poder encontrar a su enemigo que se encuentra escondido y poder terminar con lo que dejo pendiente

Muchas cosas han pasado en este mundo y en el otro, las vidas de dos de ellos han sido verdaderamente dolorosas pero las responsabilidades que cargan cada uno les ha impedido ser felices

.

.

.

**Mayo 2006, Ningenkai (Mundo Humano)**

**.**

**.  
**

Es una noche lluviosa de Mayo, las calles se encuentran llenas de charcos evaporándose a la luz de la luna, una noche algo calurosa para este mes

_-"Extraño"_ - piensa un chico veinteañero de ojos ambarinos y largo cabello de un exótico color blanco como la nieve hasta la cintura vestido de forma casual

Se dirige camino a casa después de un agotador día de clases y nada productivo para su misión en este mundo, todos estos meses han sido verdaderamente extenuantes hace poco más de un año y tres meses llego al Ningenkai, pendientes en el Mundo Espiritual (Makai) no lo dejan dormir tranquilo ni estar en paz consigo mismo y solo hace algunas semanas pensó haber visto a quien era la culpable de su estado, el caminar a casa después de la escuela es lo único tranquilizante de todo esto

_-"Se supone que todo esto debería ser más sencillo"-_ piensa el joven albino con las manos en sus bolsillos con el semblante serio e inexpresivo

Sumido en lo que siempre lo deprime continua su camino en medio del parque con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos abruptamente, percibe como una presencia muy fuerte lo sigue a su costado izquierdo, pudo haberlo dejado pasar pero se siente observado de sobremanera, esa presencia le repugna y logra enfadarlo, de pronto se detiene y se gira de lado para mirar hacia la oscuridad entre dos enormes árboles frente a él, lo mismo desde que llego

_-Sal de ahí demonio, acabemos con esto pronto_- dice tranquilamente el ambarino acostumbrado a estas situaciones-_ solo me quitas el tiempo_- dice con el rostro sereno y con un tono de voz gélido y altivo

Dice esto con la toda la calma posible y frialdad en su voz que lo caracteriza, poco a poco una línea de energía sale de su dedo índice, es su látigo con veneno que azota con fuerza contra el suelo para provocar a su enemigo, el chicotazo resuena entre el silencio de la húmeda noche, de la oscuridad sale un Minotauro nada contento por la arrogancia de ese chico mientras que su contrincante permanece en silencio frente a el

-_Sesshoumaru… entrega a Tenseiga_- le dice el Minotauro con voz ultratumba

-_Imposible_- le responde Sesshoumaru apacible

Sesshoumaru se mantiene quieto por un momento, de pronto comienza a caminar hacia el Minotauro y de solo un latigazo lo hiere de gravedad sobre el abdomen, poco a poco el veneno entra en el organismo de su contrincante que siente como corre y se extiende hasta no sentirse dueño de su cuerpo, lo último que sus ojos pueden ver es la silueta ensombrecida de su enemigo que sin remedio cae lentamente de rodillas desapareciendo con lentitud ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru

-_Dile al Ángel, que si la quiere, que venga personalmente por ella, lo estoy esperando_- le dice el albino reiniciando su ruta como si nada hubiera pasado

Sesshomaru aprieta su puño derecho con la cicatriz de la ira de la que ha sido victima todo este tiempo en ella

.

.

**SESSHOUMARU** _es hijo de Inutaishio (Enma) posee dos poderosas espadas Tenseiga y Tokiji fue enviado por su padre para acabar con el Ángel y los demonios que tratan de pasar por la brecha que conecta el Ningenkai con el Makai. _

_Es un chico muy serio, es frío y calculador, muy ágil en la batalla con las espadas, en el Makai apenas contaba con 28 años de acuerdo con la cronología humana pero su apariencia humana debido al sello que su padre coloco en él es la de un chico de 20, cursa varias materias en la Universidad de Tokio, su apariencia exótica lo ha hecho muy popular entre las mujeres humanas, para distraerse pertenece al equipo de Kendo y del que es capitán, es un demonio de fríos pensamientos y duro corazón, aunque últimamente… _

_._

_._

_.  
_

En una lujosa mansión... un chico con un gran parecido a Sesshoumaru, ojos ambarinos y cabello largo y blanco esta en la sala junto con tres ancianos viendo la televisión las maravillas de este mundo los siguen sorprendiendo, aun no entiende como puede la gente perder el tiempo frente a un aparato como este, de pronto ve como uno de los ancianos exorbita los ojos

_-¿Que sucede Totosai? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia_?- pregunta el joven albino hermano menor de Sesshoumaru

_-Parece ser que tu hermano tardara en regresar_ – dice Totosai recobrando la compostura

-_Bueno me iré a dormir, InuYasha asegúrate de que Jaken prepare la cena_- dice simplemente el más enano de todos

_-Regresa aquí Myoga viejo baka_- le dice Jaken muy enojado

Myoga solo hace un gesto de desagrado

_-Par de viejitos nunca cambian ¿podrían calmarse?-_ dice Inuyasha apretando los dientes tratando de no perder los estribos

.

.

**INU YASHA** _es hijo de Inutaishio, posee a Tetsusaiga, fue enviado con el mismo propósito que Sesshoumaru, su hermano mayor, cuenta con 26 años de edad humanos y su apariencia humana es de un chico de 18, estudia el primer año de preparatoria en la escuela Yin, es novio de Kagome, una de las Esencias del Makai a la cual también está encargado de proteger_

_._

_.  
_

De pronto los cuatro escuchan pasos provenientes del corredor de la lujosa mansión en la que están alojados desde hace año y medio, Inuyasha se levanta de su lugar y va hacia el dueño de esos pasos

-_Hola hermanito... ¿porque tan tarde?-_ le dirige la palabra Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru que no parece estar del mejor humor esta noche

Apunto de hablar Totosai por el diminutivo que usa Inuyasha al llamarlo, Sesshoumaru logra hacerle callar solo con la mirada gélida que le da pues sabe lo que esté esta por decir

_-Si lo sé, perdón_- dice Totosai bajando la cabeza esquivando las frías orbes de Sesshoumaru – _"últimamente no se le puede ni voltear a ver a este muchacho"-_ piensa el anciano escondiendo su rostro tras un cojín del sillón

A Sesshoumaru poco le importa como lo llame Inuyasha, últimamente no le interesan los comentarios de su hermano menor, de pronto ve venir a Inuyasha hacia él para continuar con su interrogatorio

_-¿Qué paso?-_ pregunta Inuyasha entrelazando los brazos sosteniéndole la mirada

Al no ver respuesta de Sesshomaru, Totosai se adelanta en responder

-_Sesshoumaru fue atacado por uno de los Minotauros ¿no es así?-_ dice Totosai mirando a Sesshoumaru

Sesshomaru solo lo ve desde su lugar viendo hacia el televisor con imágenes de personas con comportamientos extraños es lo único que ve en la caja y ante lo dicho por el anciano solo atina a asentir con la cabeza

_-Que Sesshoumaru y yo seamos atacados por esos demonios no es novedad y ¿por eso pusiste esa cara hace unos momentos? en fin, cambiando de tema, hay algo extraño mi espada se la ha pasado todo el día temblando como hace un año-_ dice Inuyasha llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru y los demás y aun más la de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?-_ dice exaltado Totosai volviéndose a Inuyasha sumamente enfadado

_-Creí que tú lo sabías todo_ – dice burlón Inuyasha

_-Tenseiga tiene cerca de un mes haciendo lo mismo...-_ dice de pronto Sesshoumaru entrando en la conversación por primera vez

_-¿Por qué nunca me dicen lo que sucede?-_ dice aun más exaltado el anciano de barba de chivo

Sesshomaru ve como la vena de la frente de Totosai se levanta más de lo normal

-_Mejor cálmate anciano, estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación_- dice fastidiado Sesshoumaru de escuchar a todos hablar

_-Si amo ¿quiere que haga algo por usted?-_ pregunta Jaken esperando respuesta de su amo

-_No quiero ver a nadie_ – es lo único que dice Sesshoumaru antes de dejar la estancia

_-Deberías comer algo Sesshoumaru_- le aconseja Totosai

Sesshoumaru solo escucha este último diálogo como palabras en un remolino, lo que pase dentro de él no es de incumbencia de nadie, su único propósito es destruir al Ángel para así poder regresar al Makai y regresar a su vida normal, tal vez sin ella a su lado ya que su destino, el de ella es dar la vida por los humanos

_-"Testaruda"-_ piensa el albino entrando a su oscura habitación recordando aquellos días en el Makai con la imagen de aquella chica que desde hace tiempo aborrece por su actitud tan obstinada

.

.

**TOTOSAI, JAKEN y **_**MYOGA**__ son Mensajeros Demonio de Inutaishio y maestros de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, Totosai es el mas viejo, se la pasan insultándose todo el día, Jaken es fiel a Sesshoumaru y Myoga a Inuyasha, los tres juntos son muy fuertes y harían lo que fuera por los dos, viven con ellos en una mansión muy lujosa, de ninguna manera Sesshoumaru aceptaría compartir una casa pequeña con todos ellos _

_._

_._

_.  
_

Mientras tanto en un templo... una joven de aparentemente 18 años acaba de llegar de la escuela, hace un año que llego al Ningenkai (Mundo Humano) y a decir verdad nunca le ha gustado, coloca las bolsas de la cena en la mesa

_-Abuelo ya llegue y traje la cena_- grita la joven apenas dejando los comestibles

_-Hola hijita ¡qué bien! oye Kagome ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-_ pregunta el Abuelo

-_Pues muy bien, casi se me olvida, mañana vendrá una amiga para enseñarme algunas técnicas de dibujo_- menciona la chica

El Abuelo sale de una de las habitaciones y va hacia la mesa para sentarse, comienza a hurgar entre tantas bolsas, por fin encuentra algo que le gusta

_-¡Que deliciosa comida!-_ exclama el Abuelo

_-Qué bueno que te guste, por cierto cuando venia para acá sentí una presencia maligna ¿tú también la sentiste Abuelo?_- le pregunta Kagome mirando al anciano que rebusca en las bolsas, pero en cuanto escucha decirle esto comienza a ponerse más serio

_-Sí_- contesta finalmente el Abuelo-_ y me preocupa mucho, ya no es como las otras veces, sentí otra presencia además de esa por la tarde, pero desapareció en instantes-_ comenta el Abuelo

-_Entonces eso quiere decir que- _dice Kagome alarmada, desde que fue enviada al Ningenkai había estado en desacuerdo

_-Sí, ha llegado el tiempo_

Kagome simplemente suspira ante lo que está por venir, ese es el motivo por el que no le gusta el Ningenkai, mil veces preferiría seguir con su vida en el Makai y mil veces desde que llegó trata de evadir el tema, el verdadero fin con el que está ahí

_-Perdón cambiando de tema ¿has visto a Ayame?-_ pregunta Kagome dando por terminada la conversación anterior

_-No y ha estado un poco rara desde hace semanas, bueno pero come hija o se enfriara tu comida, no te preocupes, no creo que sea algo grave, te lo diría_- dice el abuelo tomando de una taza de te

_-"En serio me preocupa esta situación"_- piensa Kagome volviendo a sus labores

.

.

**KAGOME** _es una chica de 25 años en la cronología humana, pero tiene la apariencia de una humana de 18 años de cabello negro y muy atractiva es buena utilizando el arco, odia las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, Kagome es una Esencia del Mundo Espiritual, es la poseedora la Perla de Shikon y de su Secreto, fue enviada al Mundo Humano para protegerla de las amenazas del mundo espiritual, entre ellas Naraku (Ángel Caído). Fue traída al Mundo Humano hace un año y tres meses, es novia de Inuyasha desde que estaban en el Mundo Espiritual, Inutaishio le colocó un sello a Kagome para ocultar su presencia y que esta se pareciera a la de un humano ordinario, para no ser percibida por Naraku. Estudia en la preparatoria Yin junto con Inuyasha _

**ABUELO HIGURASHI** _es un mensajero humano de Inutaishio y es el encargado de proteger el sello que le puso Inutaishio a Kagome. Es sacerdote de un templo tradicional japonés_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Y en tanto en una enorme casa estilo tradicional japonesa de dos pisos con un gran estanque en el cual se refleja la luz de la luna, las hojas aun humedecidas por las recientes lluvias son observadas por una joven de humanos ojos color chocolate y largo cabello negro azabache que llega hasta su cintura sujetado en una coleta por un listón blanco, su apariencia a distado mucho de la que tenia desde que llegó a este lugar, sus ojos miel han desaparecido para dar paso a los profundos abismos cafés, se encuentra sentada cerca del estanque observa con detenimiento una hermosa Luna llena regalo de ese cielo que tantas noches de combates la ha acompañado en el Makai

_-"¿Qué es esto?-_ se pregunta para sí misma la chica _–"¿qué es esto que siento desde que llegue? cuando trato de recordar este insipiente dolor de cabeza regresa"_- dice la chica llevando su mano al pecho donde siente por debajo de su blusa el pendiente que siempre lleva al cuello, aprieta el dije de plata pura con forma de colmillo -_Ni siquiera sé porque o quien me dio esto-_ dice la chica mirando la luna- _más bien_

Ahora más sumida en su soliloquio, su rostro visiblemente cabizbajo que no llega a ser la mitad de lo que hace un año era

-_No recuerdo nada de lo que pasara antes de mi pelea con el Ángel Caído_ – dice la chica ahora desesperada por esta situación

Gira su vista hacia la barda y escucha un ruido tras esta, instantes después observa como un joven salta ágilmente la barda cerca del estanque, esconde nuevamente el dije debajo de la blusa, el vigor del chico siempre la hace sonreír como muchas veces haciendo que olvide de momento lo que su mente se empeña en recordar

_-Hola Rin ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde, ya hiciste tus deberes?-_ pregunta el recién llegado

_-Kouga, eres tú_- responde con su melodiosa voz a él recién llegado

_-Pues sí, ¿quien más podría ser? _

_-Lo siento pero me sorprendiste _

Es lo único que dice antes de volver a su anterior estado, vuelve su vista hacia la luna

_-Solo estoy tomando el fresco, por cierto no te vi en todo el día_ – dice Rin

-_Estuve algo ocupado, asuntos del Makai_

_-¿Y pasa algo malo?-_ pregunta la chica preocupada

Kouga suspira profundamente

_-Mañana te lo diré, hay una bonita luna ¿no crees?-_ le dice Kouga cambiando un poco de tema

_-Si es hermosa, sabes noches así me hacen sentir como en el Makai_- dice nostálgica la chica

-_Si tienes razón, mmm oye Rin y ¿dónde está Kaede? Ya debería estar tomando su té a esta hora _. le dice Kouga mirando adentro

_-Ha de estar en la cocina, ya es tarde ¿no quieres de cenar?_

_-Si lo hiciste tu si-_ dice Kouga acercándose a ella

Rin asiente con una dulce sonrisa y se levanta de su lugar, Kouga la toma del brazo dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, los dos entran a la casa pero no encuentran a Kaede en la cocina

.

.

**RIN **_es una joven muy bella de 22 años de edad de acuerdo a la cronología humana, producto del sello que Inutaishio coloco en ella, antes de llegar al Ningenkai adopto la apariencia de una humana de 17 años, actualmente es estudiante del primer año de preparatoria Hikone, entro hace apenas hace un mes, ella y Kouga llegaron al Ningenkai en el mismo tiempo, Rin es una Esencia del Mundo Espiritual es la poseedora de las Tres Espadas que Rigen al Mundo (que en un principio era solo una) y sus Secretos están en el cuerpo de esta. Fue enviada por Inutaishio al Mundo Humano para protegerla de algún ataque del Ángel Caído y por otro motivo que solo ella e Inutaishio saben. Inutaishio le colocó el mismo sello que a Kagome para no ser encontrada por nadie más de los que ya estaban en el Mundo Humano, es buena usando las espadas, puede pelear con dos espadas a la vez dominándolas a la perfección, ha llevado una vida llena de secretos y esto le ha costado su felicidad a lado de la persona que más ha amado _

**KOUGA** _es un chico de 24 años pero aparenta 18 años al adoptar la forma humana, proviene del Clan Lobo, uno de los clanes mas poderosos y respetados del Makai, también pertenece al Equipo Especial del Makai, desde que cumplió trece años ha sido el protector de Rin. Fue enviado por Inutaishio para seguir protegiéndola y a la cual vigila de lejos en la escuela para no llamar la atención y no se malinterprete su presencia junto a ella, está enamorado de Ayame pero no esta seguro de que Ayame siente lo mismo por él, vive con Rin y Kaede en una casa estilo tradicional japonesa, va en el último año de preparatoria en la escuela Hikone, es un alumno nuevo, acaba de entrar al equipo de combate libre de su escuela aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se ausenta de clases. Es de muy bajo perfil, nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención _

_._

_.  
_

En cuanto entran se percatan de que Kaede no se encuentra ahí

_-Qué raro, no está_- dice Kouga mientras Rin se adelanta y va hacia la estufa

_-No te preocupes, debió de haber salido_- dice simplemente la chica

_-¿Cómo que "debió" haber salido? _

_-Es que... no me di cuenta de cuando salió_- dice Rin llevándose la mano a la nuca con algo de pena externada también es sus ahora rosadas mejillas

_-Vaya, creo que nunca vas a cambiar, sigues igual de distraída Rin _– la reprende Kouga al verla tan quitada de la pena, conductas como esa la caracterizaban

_-¿Te sirvo?_- dice esto para que ya no la siga reprendiendo por su comportamiento

-_Si por favor me muero de hambre_

Evadir... es lo que hace siempre Rin, para Kouga esta actitud es normal en ella

_-Kouga... ¿conoces a Ayame?-_ pregunta sorpresivamente Rin logrando poner nervioso a Kouga con ese tipo de pregunta

_-"Es cierto, ella también está aquí, la acabo de ver con Inutaishio y también ayer por la mañana, ni siquiera sé que hace aquí, según sabia Ayame estaba cuidando de Kagome en el Makai y tampoco yo puedo hablar abiertamente sobre lo que hago aquí, un momento"-_ detiene sus pensamientos

Kouga distraído al principio se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras Rin solo lo mira, el moreno se da cuenta de la situación en la que están

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? _– pregunta inquieto Kouga

_-Ayer Kagome y yo te vimos platicando con ella- _

_- ¿Que a caso me estas vigilando?-_ pregunta Kouga – _un momento ¿donde viste a Kagome?_

_-Sabes conocí a una chica hace unos días en el parque, se llama Kagome, me vio dibujando, me pregunto que si la podía enseñar a dibujar y parece ser que Ayame también es amiga de Kagome, a decir verdad no la conozco personalmente, pero Kagome me la describió a la perfección_- dice Rin sonriéndole

_-"¿Pero por que lo dice así? pareciera ser que las acabara de conocer, esto es muy confuso para mi_"– piensa Kouga un poco alarmado mirando fijamente a Rin -_es raro Ayame, Kagome y Rin no eran las mejores amigas pero tampoco eran unas desconocidas en el Makai hasta que comenzaron los ataques al palacio de Inutaishio-sama y nos tuvimos que separar_ – sigue pensando el chico mientras que Rin no veía la preocupación de Kouga ya que se encontraba de espaldas a este sirviendo la comida

_-Sabes, es una chica muy linda y te voy a decir una cosa, si la quieres, díselo_- le aconseja Rin mientras e acerca a Kouga con el plato de comida, al escuchar esto ultimo Kouga abre los ojos tanto como sus orbes lo dejan, poco a poco se sonroja como nunca hasta las orejas

_-"Rin, das el consejo y te quedas sin el"-_ piensa el moreno mirándola sonriente _- pero que cosas dices Rin_- se limita a decir Kouga

El moreno se lleva la mano al mentón y mira a Rin detenidamente, estructurando bien la situación de todo este mes, también Rin ha estado muy distraída, más que de costumbre, se mantiene ocupada tratando de distraerse, la mayor parte del tiempo mientras el practica o no esta Rin se la pasa en la biblioteca, frente a una computadora o leyendo libros, hace poco la vio tratando de aprender un idioma del Medio Oriente humano le pareció gracioso ya que se escuchaba muy extraña pronunciándolo, Rin le sonríe a Kouga mientras le sirve el plato a la mesa, Kouga se acerca a Rin y le toma las manos y le toca la frente

-¿_Rin, estás bien_?- le pregunta Kouga

Rin ve a Kouga preocupado mientras este mantiene la mano en la frente de esta

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso Kouga? estoy perfectamente bien_- dice riéndose de las acciones de su protector

Rin se deshace del agarre de Kouga y quita la mano de este de su frente, rápidamente se levanta de su lugar en dirección a las escaleras

_-Iré a mi habitación, voy a ducharme provecho_- dice Rin con una sonrisa en los labios

Esta se sale de la cocina y sube a su recamara sin más, mientras Kouga continua hambriento y pensativo a la mesa

_-"Tendré que hablar de esto con Ayame o con Inutaishio-sama, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes"-_ se dice así mismo maldiciéndose –"_si Rin esta así, de seguro Kagome está igual- _piensa Kouga dejando de lado los palillos

Pero antes tendrá que probar su teoría antes de poder informar de lo que sospecha a Inutaishio-sama

* * *

_**Glosary**_

**Makai:** Mundo espiritual

**Ningenkai:** Mundo humano

**Taijutsu:** técnicas corporales, combate desarmado. Se divide en Koshijutsu (golpeos a zonas sensibles) y Koppojutsu (rotura de huesos).

**Kenpo/Ninja Ken:** esgrima de sable, incluyendo el ninjato o shinobigatana.

**Ninjutsu:** también conocido como **shinobi-jutsu**, es el arte marcial japonés del espionaje.

**Atuendo ninja:** shinobi gi o shinobi shuzoku

.

.

**Nota autora**

Hola a todos (de nuevo) mucho de ustedes o unos pocos ya han leído este fic en otro sitio donde lo publique, se encontraba mal editado y la trama era un poco diferente, lo se lo tenía muy olvidado pero no fue porque no me importara, con el pasar de los años (por que fueron años) comencé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que se puede hacer con lo que se tiene y que también podía cambiar un poco los diálogos y por lo tanto la trama principal, cuando comencé a escribirlo no tenía nada de experiencia en la escritura y menos tenia noción de lo que era elaborar una historia, por eso espero que les guste la re- edición

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste y que no se les haga tan tedioso, tiendo a ser un poco revoltosa y enredosa

Si tienen dudas por favor háganmelo saber

**Rin Tsuki**

**Aclaraciones**

La cronología humana se mide en tiempo años según un calendario, realmente el tiempo en el Makai pasa más rápido podría decirse que en miles o cientos de años, para el fin del este fic he tomado esto en cuenta

El fic comienza en los años que empecé a escribirlo por eso el año 2006


	2. Recuerdos

**El destino del Makai y el Ningenkai**

**Por Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Desolación, los fríos vientos del Inframundo que fueron la ultima parada de uno de los seres mas malvados y sin corazón de la existencia humana aguardan y resguardan con cautela a este ser mientras espera a que su hora de salir para continuar con lo que se ha quedado pendiente llegue,en una sala de tronos totalmente en penumbra se escuchan las voces de dos seres, una de ellos demasiado enfadada, un monstruo herido de muerte cuenta lo ocurrido en su última misión, la ultima de su vida su desafortunada derrota contra Sesshoumaru...

-_Señor Hakudoshi, lo siento mucho no logre traerla_- dice un enorme Minotauro frente a un ser de mediana estatura frente a él con apariencia de niño sus cabellos blanquecinos y rostro despreocupado permanece a lado del trono de su amo, mira con detenimiento hacia la parte alta del trono

_-No te preocupes, nuestra intención es otra y veo que se cumplió_- dice apretando su puño - _Kanna, ve a donde se encuentra Naraku_- dice muy fuerte a una chica de pálida piel y de piel albina que sale de atrás de uno de los pilares, al parecer a estado escuchando la conversación entre estos dos, pero al chico no parece preocuparle, la chica se reverencia ante el

_-Si hermano_- contesta Kanna - _¿qué mensaje quieres que le de?_

Hakudoshi voltea su mirada hacia esta, los ojos vacíos de la chica se desvían al toparse con la de su hermano hay algo en ellos que siempre le causan temor pareciera que al verla así sabe lo que piensa

_-Dile que Inutaishio reunió a los Mensajeros Demonio_- le dice Hakudoshi

_-Si hermano_

Kanna se da la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero una voz proveniente del pasillo hace que se detenga

_-Espera Kanna no hace falta que vallas_- dice la voz proveniente del pasillo

_- A... Áng...-_ dice entrecortado Kanna al ser sorprendida por la presencia de su amo en el lugar a la vez que se reverencia

_-Por favor Kanna, llámame Naraku cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo_- dice fastidiado de tener que coreárselo

Naraku avanza por el lugar dejando ver su sombría piel ante sus súbditos, luce un traje sastre negro similar a los que los humanos usan para trabajar, Kanna a un no se acostumbra a verlo con su nueva apariencia lo único que conserva es su largo cabello oscuro y profundos ojos negros de destellos rojos que nadie se atreve a ver, la pálida chica se sorprende al verlo ahí en ese momento por lo regular no se encuentra en el Inframundo desde que fue capaz de pisar nuevamente el Ningenkai procura estar el menor tiempo posible en dicho lugar

.

.

**HAKUDOSHI y KANNA** _son extensiones del Ángel Caído o Naraku como se hace llamar desde que una de las Esencias lo llamo así, estos dos albinos son sus leales sirvientes, Kanna en especial es en la que mas confía Naraku, los dos son Recabadores de Información y Mensajeros de Naraku, Hakudoshi aparenta la edad de 15 años y Kanna 14 aunque en realidad su edad es un misterio, llevan con el Ángel Caído desde el inicio de los tiempos, han vivido siglos en el Inframundo_

_._

_.  
_

Naraku avanza hasta su trono, se sienta y se recarga en el respaldo algo aburrido y fastidiado por el aspecto de su antigua guarida, mira hacia donde se encuentra Hakudoshi con los brazos cruzados

_-Hakudoshi, buen trabajo, solo falta que Kagura haga lo suyo_- dice Naraku sin verlo _–"después de esto... no tendré que exponerla más a ese idiota"-_ piensa un celoso demonio de sus propiedad, pero no podía negar que era imprescindible que hiciera este trabajo

_-¿Y cómo va su plan Naraku-sama?_- pregunta Hakudoshi como si no lo supiera

-_Todo va muy bien, pronto tendré la Perla, las Espadas y a esas chiquillas en mis manos_- dice con odio el demonio apretando sus manos recordando el dolor que le produjo cada herida en aquella batalla no hace mucho tiempo - _y así podré acabar con el Ningenkai que conocen, ese Inutaishio no podrá esta vez conmigo… y ese maldito Rastreador_- dice Naraku arrastrando las palabras con enojo al nombrar al culpable de que sus planes anteriores se hayan estropeado

_-"¿Rastreador?"-_ piensa Hakudoshi algo confundido

Hakudoshi levanta el seño ante el ultimo ser nombrado, pero antes de que pueda pensar con más detenimiento Naraku llama su atención

-_Hakudoshi_- lo nombra el demonio

_-Señor ¿quiere que haga algo más por usted?_

_-Si- _los labios de Naraku llegan a curvarse con sarna ante lo que su mente esta estructurando _- quiero que traigas a Bankotsu, Kohaku, Yakotsu y Suikotsu_

Kanna al escuchar estos nombres siente como su corazón palpita con fuerza, hace años que no sabe de ellos, sobre todo de uno en especial

_-Eso demorara un poco, nadie sabe donde están desde lo ocurrido en el Makai, pero será como usted diga_- dice reverenciándose Hakudoshi

-_No importa, me llevare las cosas con calma, al menos yo no tengo tanta prisa, no me echaran a perder mis planes como la ultima vez_ - dice esto último con enojo, si aprendió algo del pasado es no hablar de sus planes con nadie y no confiar ni en su sombra

.

.

**ANGEL CAIDO o NARAKU** _es el príncipe de las tinieblas (inframundo), hace miles de años era uno de los Ángeles más allegados a Inutaishio, Naraku lo traicionó y el Rastreador (Assassin) se dio cuenta de esto, Inutaishio tras mantener una gran pelea con el lo desterró del Makai al mundo de las tinieblas, el Inframundo, se hace llamar Naraku después de que ataco a una de las Esencias, esta Esencia lo llamo así por el significado antiguo de la palabra todo esto después de dejarla casi moribunda_

_Hace año y medio logró abrir una brecha en Tokio que conecta al Makai, el Ningenkai y al Inframundo logrando entrar al Mundo Espiritual (Makai) de nuevo, trató de matar a Kagome y a Rin en segunda instancia, tiene una obsesión aberrante por Kagome_

_Ha estado haciéndose pasar por humano, ocultando su presencia de demonio, estudia en la Universidad Keio junto con Kagura, aparenta ser un joven de 27 años, es atractivo y popular en su Universidad, está en el equipo de Kendo de su escuela, casi no asiste a clases_

_._

_._

_.  
_

En otro lugar, las estrellas comienzan a hacer su aparición como un manto de rosas blancas sobre el azul profundo del cielo, en una de las habitaciones de una enorme mansión algo tétrica, de arquitectura japonesa moderna además de un enorme jardín se encuentra una chica algo pensativa sobre su cama, mirando hacia la nada como hace tanto que no

_-Tengo que hacerlo, pero...-_ dice la chica de cabellos negros y ojos encendidos con lagrimas que surcan sus mejillas, hace unos meses comenzó a salir con el enemigo de Naraku como parte de las estrategias de su amo - _no quiero, porque tuve que comenzar con este estúpido sentimiento hacia el- _dice limpiando su rostro _- y Naraku, si Naraku se entera de lo que siento por Sesshoumaru, seguro no dudara en acabar conmigo aunque aun yo le ame también _

Se encontraba confundida, comenzó a atormentarse hace unas semanas cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente precisamente con el enemigo, le debía mucho a Naraku y para él, ella no es más que su propiedad y está a punto de cometer el más vil acto contra Sesshoumaru por ordenes de quien hasta unas semanas era su más grande amor

**FLASH BACK **

A lo lejos se ve a un chico de espesa cabellera larga y oscura sentado al escritorio de su estudio en la mansión del Ningenkai, ya tiene un buen rato esperando a quien mando llamar de manera urgente

_-Kanna ¿dónde está Kagura?-_ pregunta de pronto a la pálida chica que se encuentra a un lado de la ventana

_-Aquí viene_- le contesta la chica a la vez que se retira de la ventana para salir de ahí

Ante Naraku hace su aparición la chica de los ojos encendidos

-_Buenos días Naraku ¿por qué estas tan enojado?-_ dice sínicamente la chica que se recarga en el umbral de la puerta de manera seductora pero aun así no logra poner de buen humor a su amo

_-Inutaishio envió a sus hijos al Mundo Humano- _le dice Naraku dejando lo que está haciendo

_-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?_- dice Kagura acercándose hacia este

_-Solo quiero saber si cuento contigo... mi amada Kagura _

Kagura se acerca a Naraku y lo abraza por la espalda de forma sensual, Naraku se levanta de su lugar y se gira para quedar frente a ella y acercarse lo más que pueda a ella en un abrazo, le besa la mejilla y la mira fijamente

_-Sabes muy bien, que cuentas conmigo yo siempre estaré a tu lado Naraku no importa lo que tenga que hacer para complacerte, lo hare sin miramientos por ti _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

_-"Maldita la hora en que todo llego a ser así"-_ piensa la chica que ahora no sabe lo que hará

.

.

**KAGURA** _es un demonio del Inframundo, concentra en su cuerpo a los siete pecados capitales, está enamorada de Naraku y por ordenes de este es novia de Sesshomaru del cual se ha comenzado a enamorar, estudia en la Universidad Keio, tiene 25 años (bueno, los aparenta) es buena utilizando armas cortas y ocultas como el abanico de cuchillas, está en el equipo ninja de la universidad aunque hace gala de sus habilidades fuera de los combates escolares atormentando a todo humano que se le atraviese y no le caiga del todo bien_

_._

_._

_.  
_

En la enorme mansión de los albinos… son cerca de las dos de la mañana y Sesshoumaru no logra concebir el sueño, lleva la mitad de la noche sentado a la orilla de la cama cansado, harto de no lograr cambiar la pagina al libro, fastidiado dirige su vista hacia la vitrina de fina madera, en ese lugar se encuentra una parte de la mujer que mas ha amado en su vida, se levanta y camina hacia ella con desgano

-_Nunca me has servido de nada_- dice el albino en tono arrogante, abre la puerta y ahí está la gloriosa y legendaria espada Tenseiga, una de las tres que conforman la Soutentsu esa que ella se encargaba de resguardar, a decir verdad nunca la ha usado y pocas veces la ha tocado ni siquiera sabe lo que es capaz de hacer y tampoco le interesa, pero siempre lo hace recordarla

La toma de su estante y comienza a observarla minuciosamente en su funda oscura, desenfunda la espada y la coloca a contraluz con la luna la cual traspasa el enorme ventanal que da al balcón, el filo no ha sido usado y brilla con todo su esplendor como desde el día que le fue otorgada, la vuelve a enfundar al mismo tiempo que suspira lo más profundo que puede, camina hacia el balcón y se recarga en él con desgano… una situación en especial del pasado llega a su mente...

**FLASH BACK**

Atravesando el enorme pasillo se ve la silueta de un demonio caminar a paso lento por el poco iluminado lugar, su gran porte siempre ha sido su sello de distinción además de su presencia impactante e imponente, la luz que se filtra por los ventanales del corredor dejan ver sus ojos dorados resplandecer como oro puro, sin dejar atrás su densa cabellera platinada y finos ropajes de bordados rojos, amarillos y lilas con los escudos de la familia, en cuanto baja las mas iluminadas escaleras se perciben a la perfección sus marcas de demonio en rostro y manos haciendo ver su rostro más estilizado, de manera serena continua bajando después de haber sido avisado que ella está en el castillo aguardando por él, miles de veces la ha visitado, pero esta vez era diferente estaba decido a dar el siguiente paso

_-Buenos días Sesshoumaru-sama_ - se escucha decir una melodiosa voz al final de las escaleras, al volverse para verla nota la exquisita reverencia que le brinda -_perdón por venir tan temprano pero_- dice la chica reincorporando su espalda, siempre había mostrado su respeto hacia él, nunca había podido cambien eso en ella

Ahora frente a él se encuentra esa chica de mirada angelical y tierna, de largo cabello negro que casi toca el suelo, portando como siempre ropajes de pelea bien ceñidos a su figura que distaba mucho de ser la de esa niña juguetona que lo acompañaba a entrenar apasionadamente, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos cafés miel que vibraban solo con verlo, su voz siempre le ha reconfortado, por eso acude a ella cada vez que lo necesita sin darle razones, ella es la medicina para todos sus males tanto físicos como internos y no por nada lo hacía, ella era la única capaz de calmar el Bijuu Shinigami que permanecían tranquilo dentro de él

_-Debiste esperar a que fuera a tu casa esta tarde_ – le dice sereno el albino sin ningún gesto en su rostro, mas sin embargo con solo escuchar esta vocecita su mirada se suaviza, solo podía hacer esto frente a ella y ella lo sabía muy bien

_-Es que no podía esperar Sesshoumaru-sama_- dice la chica llevándose la mano a la nuca algo apenada- _porque quiero que me acompañe a un lugar, es algo muy importante para mí _– dice bajando un poco la cabeza algo sonrojada aunque Sesshoumaru alcanzo a sentirla inquieta

_-Está bien Rin_- dice Sesshoumaru de pronto adelantando el camino y mirándola de reojo para que iniciaran el camino

_-Espere Sesshoumaru-sama-_ dice la chica corriendo para alcanzar las largas zancadas que da el albino

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando en silencio, lo único que le inquietaba es que desde hace un tiempo le era difícil contenerse a un lado de Rin, habían caminado varias veces por horas a lado de ella desde niños que le era muy extraño este comportamiento en él en este momento, no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo era casi involuntario el movimiento de sus orbes hacia ella, de pronto sus ojos se centran en la pesada espada que siempre lleva la chica sujeta a su obi rojo se ve grande comparada con la complexión de la chica y la cual está obligada a cuidar

_-"Rin… eres lo más preciado para mí, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara"_ –piensa el demonio albino

De pronto el orgulloso demonio siente la mirada de la chica quien lo mira desde su altura la cual es muy considerable, Rin lo ha sentido algo abrumo desde que salieron del castillo

-_Sesshoumaru-sama ¿qué le pasa? Ha estado muy serio desde hace un rato, bueno en realidad más serio que de costumbre_- aclara la chica- _dígame ¿en qué piensa?_

_-No es nada Rin_ – dice serio y despreocupado pero Rin sabe que le miente pero nunca lo ha presionado a que le diga las cosas, sabe que en otro momento se lo dirá, siempre lo hace, nunca lo presiona, la chica vuelve su vista al frente, el camino de pronto le es muy conocido

_-Bien... mire ya llegamos_- dice de pronto la chica señalando al frente

_-Este sitio…-_ dice el albino por lo bajo

_-¿Es Bonito?_- dice la chica adelantándose a lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios

Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta por donde iba, un caudaloso Río estaba frente a ellos y varios metros al fondo se encontraba una cascada rodeada de un enorme valle hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver

_-"Este lugar, se me hace conocido"-_ piensa el demonio sin quitar su vista del frente, era más como un _deja vu_

-_Sabe Sesshoumaru-sama, dice mi tutora, que este lugar se parece a los valles y vegetación del mundo humano_

_-Si es así, el Mundo Humano debe ser un gran lugar-_ le contesta simplemente el albino que pese a su edad nunca había podido ver el Ningenkai

Después de un largo silencio Rin decide romper con esta calma, de pronto el albino la siente más inquieta

_-Sesshoumaru –sama, quería hablarle de algo_ – dice la chica de pronto muy seria

El tono de voz de Rin le llamo mucho la atención, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así, normalmente era más animosa al hablar, notaba ansiedad en sus hablar

_-¿Qué pasa Rin?- _dice concentrando aun mas su atención en el asunto

_-Pronto- _dice la chica haciendo una breve pausa-_ la espada Soutentsu, de la cual soy portadora de sus secretos se dividirá y este lugar será testigo de ello-_ dice Rin alcanzando a tocar con sus dedos la espada en su obi, si, esa espada tan pesada como si eso fuera una penitencia impuesta por su pasado

Sesshoumaru ve a Rin caminar hacia la orilla del río mientras este la sigue lentamente guardando la distancia con la chica

_-El sello que hace que las espadas se mantengan juntas esta por caducar y mi deber es, hacer que esas espadas no tengan voluntad propia_

Sesshomaru se sorprende al escuchar el relato de Rin, nunca había escuchado un argumento como ese sobre la espada, esa espada tenía un origen desconocido para muchos, aun para él, se coloca a un lado de ella observando la cascada

_-Esas espadas son muy fuertes-_ continua la chica-_ cada una tiene un poder y una función en especial y será muy difícil controlar las tres espadas al mismo tiempo, cada una tendrá un dueño que en su momento seré yo quien los elija-_ termina de decir la chica

Sesshoumaru aun sorprendido deja de ver la cascada para dirigir su mirada hacia Rin quien no ha dejado de mirar hacia el rio, un salado olor llevado por el viento lo hace mirar a Rin, reconoce a la perfección esa esencia y es de las pocas veces que ve llorar a su amiga de la infancia

_-Rin ¿Estas llorando?-_ le pregunta aun sin creerlo mientras la chica solo atina a limpiarse las lagrimas con el largo de la manga de su yukata

_-Perdón Sesshoumaru-sama_- le dice Rin recobrando la compostura, para ella era imperdonable verse débil ante los ojos de este

_-No te disculpes Rin_ – sonaba frío el albino guardando su distancia pero para Rin esto le bastaba para darse ánimos – _"tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo_"- piensa mientras la observa sin hacer ningún gesto

Rin suspira profundamente hasta que logra dejar de soltar esas fastidiosas lágrimas

-_No tengas miedo Rin, controlas perfectamente a Soutentsu_- le dice con aplomo como si esta no lo supiera

De pronto el espacio vital de Rin es perturbado por el de otra persona, a lo que Rin simplemente baja su mirada apenada, era la cercanía del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru lo que la ponía así, se sentía muy diferente a la de un simple amigo de la infancia, Rin solo alcanza a ver como sus manos son tomadas desde su regazo por las varoniles y fuertes manos de Sesshoumaru que lucen las marcas de un demonio de sangre pura, Rin siente hervirle el rostro ante el tacto de este que no hace mas que mantener el rostro bajo para que según este no lo note mientras que en el rostro de Sesshoumaru logra dibujase una ligera curvatura en sus labios ante el sonrojo de Rin y la actitud tan cambiante de esta

-_Rin, yo... te... yo te…-_ enmudece un instante logrando confundir momentáneamente a la ojimiel- _yo te quiero decir que no debes temer al futuro_- por primera vez se sincera el albino con la ojimiel- _yo voy a estar contigo cuidando de ti siempre y de eso no tengas la menor duda, quiero que confíes en mi_

Rin aun no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Sesshoumaru diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Al principio lo escucho titubeante pero después sonaba más confiado de sus palabras, ni siquiera sabe cómo responderle, no encuentra las palabras justas, con dificultad busca en su mente lo más prudente para contestar, las manos de ambos no se han soltado y al parecer ninguno de los dos tiene la mas mínima intención de soltarse, pero tampoco quiere alimentar falsas esperanzas a su corazón, el nunca se fijaría en una niña como ella

_-Gracias Sesshoumaru… -sama, creo que… era justo lo que quería escuchar_- dice la chica tratando de ser lo más cortés

Los ojos de Rin comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente, Sesshoumaru siente las manos de la chica temblar, no podía mas con esto, era hora de que le dijera lo que en verdad sentía por ella no había nadie que pudiera importunarlos como tantas veces atrás

-_Rin, yo…-_dice el albino soltando una de las manos de la chica para con esta tomar la barbilla de la ojimiel y arrebatar toda su atención

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lamentablemente sus memorias son interrumpidas al escuchar a alguien caminando por el pasillo, el crujir de las duelas le molesta a su agudo oído, aunque últimamente todo le molesta, vuelve a entrar al cuarto de mal humor y guarda la espada en la vitrina con suma delicadeza para después ir a abrir la puerta del cuarto, se da cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha

_-¿Aun estas despierto?_ – le pregunta Inuyasha pero solo encuentra silencio como respuesta- _Tengo hambre, esos tres viejitos se la pasaron quitándome la mitad de la cena _

_-Eso es porque eres un Idiota_- vaya, por fin lo escuchaba hablar pero solo lo había hecho rabiar

_-E__so no es cierto_- dice muy enojado Inuyasha – _esos ancianos nunca te quitan la comida a ti por que te tienen miedo y yo soy quien la paga, es difícil estar al pendiente de lo que hacen los tres al mismo tiempo _

Inuyasha había dicho algo muy cierto y que le recordaba lo que paso con Rin después de que las espadas de separaron ya hace cuatro años atrás, Sesshoumaru se vuelve a quedar callado, ella casi muere ese día por eso, al ver a Sesshoumaru en silencio decide irse de ahí molesto camino a la cocina mientras que Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse a tratar de descansar ¿por qué tiene que importarle ella? ella ya no era su asunto, ella lo decidió así… no, mas bien, fue él y su estúpido orgullo quienes lo decidieron, se acuesta y mira hacia donde esta la vitrina de madera, pero termina por darle la espalda cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza como si fuera un niño

-_Rin... -_ se toma una pausa acallando en su mente lo que estaba pensando, la extrañaba, de eso no había duda - _¡qué rayos!_ – Exclama para sí mismo el albino - _todo esto fue tu culpa, tú no debiste hacerme eso-_ no podía negarlo, le hacía falta tenerla pero no podía perdonarle todo por lo que tuvo que pasar

Por fin el cansancio lo está venciendo, esto es lo único que logra mantenerlo tranquilo, culparla de todo a ella de lo que les paso siendo que él había sido el gran culpable, sus ojos se cierran poco a poco hasta que finalmente se queda dormido, solo así puede sentirse más tranquilo

* * *

**Nota Autora: **

Hola a todos perdon por demorar asi pero he tenido algo de dificultades que espero poder acoplar a mi vida

Gracias por leerme y esperar pacientemente, solo espero que les guste, especialmente gracias** a: Black urora, Aju-hime, Nodoka-san, Zhisasu-negrita, Velvetlove, Blac Yue, Ako Nomura, Yukistar, Veronika y KaitouLucifer** gracias por sus reviews tanto en este fic como en los otros dos que tengo

**_Rin Tsuki_**

**Glosario y Aclaraciones:  
**

**Naraku:** Demonio o Abismo (en japones antiguo)

**Soutentsu:** el nombre de la espada se forma complementando las primeras tres letras de los nombres de las tres espadas: **Sou**nnga, **Te**t**su**saiga, **Ten**seiga


End file.
